legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Madrigal of the White Magnolia
The Madrigal of the White Magnolia is a famous and classical play known throughout the people of Liberl Kingdom. It is set during the more feudal era for Liberl Kingdom where there is a huge gap and tension among the people of nobility and the commoners. The main plot of the story is about two knights, a general who's a commoner and a noble knight, who challenges one another to a duel to win the heart of the princess of Liberl, Cecilia. Full Synopsis The play is set during the feudal era of Liberl Kingdom during the year 1100 of the Septian Calendar. Liberl is a land of aristocrats and nobles, but the commoners are gaining power due to traders being more influential. This is causing much friction between the two classes which the Royal Family and the Septian Church is failing to end. A year then passes after the king has died of illness. The main two heroes are knights of different classes. One is called The Ruby Knight Julius of the Chilvaric Order of Imperial Guards and eldest son of a duke while the other is known as the Azure Knight Oscar who is known from his battles with the Erebonian Empire. Both knights want Princess Cecilia's hand in marriage. Wanting to end this dispute, both knights agree to a duel with the victor winning the princess's hand. The night before the duel, Julius is talking to Duke Radmont who hates the commoners trying to usurp the rules of the aristocrats, and Oscar is talking to Chairman Claude who hates the controlling noblemen. Also, Oscar, taking a stroll during the middle of the knight, sees a supposedly drunken citizen who quickly stabs him with a knife so he would lose the duel the next day. On the day of the duel at the Grand Arena in the City of Grancel, both knights show up for their final encounter, but Princess Cecilia was absent from the stands. Both knight fight valiantly until Julius notices Oscar's wound which he reveals from his flawed movements. The Father, Royal Pontiff, then reveals that he sent the drunk citizen to assassinate Oscar. Finally at the end of each other's rope, both knights charge f or their final attack which ends with Cecilia going in between both knights at the last minute to receive the final blow. Wishing both to stop fighting, Cecilia dies due to her wounds. Soon however Aidios comes in to share that both classes should stop fighting as that was what the goddess wishes and she revives Cecilia back to tip-top shape. Since Oscar was identified as the winner, he gains the princess's hand and he kisses her. The play then ends with both classes coming into terms with each other, and Julius challenging Oscar to a fight. . . among friends with wooden sticks and not actual swords like their childhood years. Cast *Princess Cecilia - Joshua Bright *Ruby Knight Julius - Estelle Bright *Azure Knight Oscar - Kloe Rinz *Narrator - Jill Ridonor History The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia By the game's chapter's, the play is the main focus o the same name as Joshua and Estelle help build the school festival by studying for the play, and cheer up the orphans who lost their home. Using their battle experience, they made the stunts possible during the duel scene. The main gimmick of the play however was that all the roles had reversed gender so for example: a male actor had to play the part of a princess, and a female actor had to play the part of the knight. The play was met with critical acclaim by the viewers and it actually helped garner up donations for the reconstruction of the Mercia Orphanage too. During the kiss scene, Estelle blanked out after seeing Joshua (in his princess role) kissing Kloe (in her knight role). Most of the old supporting characters saw this play like Mayor Maybelle, her maid Lila, Nial, and even Loewe saw the play from afar noting its excellent performance. Notes/Trivia *During the play when Julius notices Oscar's wound, he says the line "Tis but a scratch" which is obviously a reference to what the Black Knight exactly says in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Category:Trails in the Sky Documents Category:Documents Category:Mini-Events